gemmyfandomcom-20200213-history
Douglas Fir
Douglas Fir is a classic animated Christmas decoration made in 1996. He has the appearance of a realistic Christmas tree wearing a Santa hat on top. He is motion and sound activated. When activated, his glowing eyes will open with his mouth as he sings Christmas carols. Original Versions * Dancing Douglas Fir (1998): sings "Up On The Housetop" and "Jingle Bell Rock". * Deep Voice (1997): sings "Jingle bells", "Santa Claus is Coming to Town", "We Wish You a Merry Christmas", and "Deck the halls". * High Voice (1998): sings "Jingle bells", "Up On the Housetop", and "O Christmas Tree". Other Variants * Penelope Pine is a female tree with earrings and a bow that sings "Jingle Bell Rock" while dancing. * Douglas Fir the Talking Wreath is a Christmas Wreath with a red bow that sings "Up On the Housetop" and "Deck the Halls". * Connie Fir is another female tree with a red bow that sings "Jingle Bells", "Deck the Halls", and "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". * The Reindeer Topiary sings "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer". The website incorrectly claims it sings "Jingle Bell Rock". * The Singing Pine Reindeer sings "Its the Most Wonderful Time of the Year" and "Happy Holidays to You". * The Duck Topiary quacks "Jingle Bells". * The Teddy Bear Topiary sings "Jingle Bell Rock". * Woody and Forest are a pair of trees on a base that sing "Jingle Bells" and "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". * The Douglas Fir Talking Tree Kit is a set of eyes and a mouth that can be put on a regular Christmas Tree. It sings "Jingle Bells", "Deck the Halls", "Up On the Housetop", "O Christmas Tree", and "The 12 Days of Christmas". * Chris the Singing Christmas Tree is very similar to Douglas Fir and sings "Jingle Bells", "Deck the Halls", and "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". * Rocking and Dancing Douglas Fir sings "Jingle Bell Rock", but the website has a typo that says "Jungle Bell Rock" There is also a silver version called Rocking douglas fir JR and sings jingle bell rock, and is exclusive to Australia. * The 2007 Douglas Fir sings a new recording of "Jingle Bells" and "Deck the Halls". * The 2008 Douglas Fir has multiple recordings from previous models. All of them sing a different recording of "Jingle Bells" from 1996, 1997 or 2007. It also sings the 1996 version of "We Wish You a Merry Christmas", the 1997 version of "Up On the Housetop", and the 2007 version of "Deck the Halls". Vintage Gemmy Talking Singing Dancing Animated christmas tree Douglas Fir.JPG|light voice Douglas fir's box Vintage Gemmy Talking Singing Dancing Animated christmas tree Douglas Fir 3.jpg|light voice Douglas fir the talking and singing tree Vintage GEMMY Talking Singing Animated Dancing Douglas Fir Christmas Tree in Box.JPG|Dancing Douglas fir with box Gemmy Christmas ORIGINAL TALKING WREATH Douglas Fir Singing Motion Animated.JPG|Douglas fir talking wreath Rockin' Douglas Fir Junior - Talking Animated Christmas Tree Gemmy.jpg|Rocking Douglas Fir Jr's box Rockin' Douglas Fir Junior - Talking Animated Christmas Tree Gemmy 2.jpg|Rocking Douglas Fir Jr (Silver) Topiary reindeer.jpg|Topiary reindeer Topiary duck.jpg|Topiary duck Topiary teddy bear.jpg|Topiary teddy bear 2007-Douglas.JPG|2007 Douglas Fir 2007-Douglas-Box.JPG|2007 Douglas Fir's Box Trivia * Some of the Douglas Firs came with a cassette tape that you can use to make him tell stories and sing additional songs. They also came with a patch cord so you can make him sing/say whatever you want through a Radio, Stereo, or CD Player. ** Some even came with a microphone so it is easier to say whatever you want, without the hassle of connecting it from a karaoke machine or a similar device. * There are many combinations of eyes that can be found on the original Douglas Firs. There are three different base eyes: A cat-like eye, A round eye with a black dot, and clear eyes with a small white dot in a bigger black dot. These can be either green or orange. The 2007 model has more realistic looking blue eyes. ** Some Versions do not have Light-up eyes. Category:Series Category:Easy To Find Category:Neutral to find Category:Rare Category:Hard To Find Category:Christmas Category:North pole productions Category:Classic Gemmy Category:Modern Gemmy Category:Interactive items Category:Dancing Stuff Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:Remakes Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Douglas fir